


Yes, Sam

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't say shit about the pointy half of our space husbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Sam

Yes, Sam,  
As calmly written by James T. Kirk.

By Tarvok

Rated PG for language. M/M. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Yes, Sam, he is staying the entire two weeks. We just got word his dad isn't going to be available until we're back on ship, so Scotty's gonna beam him up before we leave orbit. Then we're taking him to New Vulcan for a few days for some conference that he and Spock both need to go to. After about a month of having him on board, we're coming back to Earth to drop him off. 

If I ever hear you refer to Spock that way again, we are no longer speaking. As it is, he could take your head clean off and I'd only stop him to prevent the mess for Mom and Gramps. You're going to have to get used to Spock. He's not just the best damned First Officer in the 'Fleet, or the best damned Vulcan anywhere – he's my husband. 

Get used to it, or go home.

Is that understood?

\- Jim

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a bit of a catharsis for me. Naturally, all my stories are, whether fanfic or original. It just made me feel real good to see Jim tell his brother off. It isn't shown in this one necessarily, but it took him a whole lot of guts to stand up to him.


End file.
